Viper
by Sigh-Ah
Summary: Iruka is a sniper in the hot zone of Afghanistan but is ripped away from his troop as a trade for ten years peace. as Sasuke as the commander, Kakashi as his lost lover Naruto as his betrayed friend and Asuma as a haunting Spector. fallow these soldiers on a tragic adventure that will leave many guessing who will come out alive. YAOI BOY/BOy -more inside AU
1. prologue

_**(THIS IS TOO MY FOLLOWERS WHO HAVE ALREADY READ THESE CHAPTERS AT LEAST ONCE!...not limited to others though)**_

as you may have noticed I am reviewing and redoing this story in some areas...I just feel like It needs more description in it and that what i'm aiming for...so if you read it the first time reread it PLEASE and tell me what you think, and we will see what happened ok? PS, i'm taking the other chapters down so I can redo those as well ^.^ they SHOULD be POSTED within the week (7DAYS).

* * *

><p><strong>I OWN NOTHING! <strong>

**I don't have any money so don't sue please, (this has HET/YAOI/(!MAYBE!) some yuri couples (undecided) SEX, CHARACTER DEATH, MPreg, aaaaaaaand... (pause for dramatic effect) blood, guts, gore, rape, and torture! don't like don't read, no flames please and please be advised that that this part holds true to ALL the story! so that it! R&R! **

* * *

><p>Sasuke looked down, self pity and anger swirled in a confusing mix in his heart. His only weapon, the 9-mm trembling with fear at his touch. His tan camo military uniform fit snugly across his shoulders causing a few stray pieces of sand to irritate and itch in a few places. His ears burned from the suns heat turning them a bright red color. The cruel voices and words exchanged seemed even hotter than the dry heat, but never really registering in his mind as he shut himself down and off. He knew what he was doing but refused to let it register, he hated what he was doing but refused to let his own Uchiha pride deter his decisions. Looking at the smooth dog tags hanging down his friend's tanned neck he felt emotion thick in his throat, he tried several moments to chest swallow but only felt pain as the lump in his throat bobbed with no relief. It was wrong so wrong but he can't stop, it was too late, it was too late! It was so fast if he can hold out a little longer and it would all be over, he just had to hold out.<p>

"You Asshole! How could you? He's our friend! We've known him since we were young! Tell me Sasuke! How?!" Sasuke's face was looking forward but his eyes void of any emotion turned to see his fiancée struggling against the pale arms that held him in his place. Sand whirled around him as he kicked and lashed out in an attempt to gain leverage in any form to throw off the slightly larger officer. Naruto's face was red with rage it jacket gone leaving only a tan wife beater to conceal his golden skin. Sweat and sand mixed on his skin and tears and he thrashed vainly once more. His uniform was a great contrasting color compared to his blue eyes and sand covered blonde hair. Sasuke knew how sensitive Naruto's eyes were when he cried he used to always complain when his eyes teared up that the sun was too bright and always whimpered for hours till he either found shade or quit crying. But today his eyes seemed darker flared with his anger the sun doing little if nothing to hinder his sensitive eyes useless but from Sasuke's angle they almost looked red. Naruto's chest was shaking with ragged breaths of despair his shoulders trembling whenever he stopped his futile struggling for his brief periods of rest. "Please don't do this you'll regret it for the rest of your life… Sasuke." The boy begged him, whimpered his name so pathetically it almost swayed Sasuke to change his mind, almost. But as Sasuke thought about it, it was the tone that struck Sasuke as odd, the blondes words were not only a statement to him but he also heard the threat subtlety laced within.

Suddenly the back of Naruto's knees where bumped causing them to give underneath him, he landed hard on them yet the sand insulated him from injury as a foot was placed in the bend on his left knee rendering that leg useless as it went numb and began to sting and tingle. Naruto hissed when his pressure point was hit and he gnashed his teeth together causing a sickening grinding to resonate from his mouth. Naruto's head fell to look at the sand granules around his knees which he had been standing on moments before. Slowly his eyes lifted to the steely grays behind him a almost feral hiss coming from his throat as he glared and cursed the silver haired man lashing out with his good leg.

Kakashi was looking down at Naruto and though hoping that his words could bring Sasuke out of his insane train of thought knew otherwise. Kakashi was forced to temporarily weaken and cripple the small blonde, his struggling had began to wear him down and his hands had slowly begun to slip, his only option was to bring the blonde down to his knees and that's what he did. But when Naruto for a split instant thought he could use his left leg to throw Kakashi he was forced to slam the smaller frame to the sand and though he actually used the maneuver to relieve some of his anger; he hadn't been expecting the sharp cry Naruto released as the wind was knocked from his lung and his chin was scrapped raw. Kakashi quickly scrabbled for the blondes wrist and swung them around and behind his back before bringing them sharply up and just shy of their braking point causing Naruto to whimper and his back to curl and bend in an attempt to relieve the pressure on his shoulder blades.

Kakashi was told to restrain the blonde but that wasn't where his heart was, it was with the caramel skinned man mere feet away. The skin he held now was the wrong golden hue, the blue eyes were not the deep brown, this wasn't the man he wanted in his grasps. Glancing up he looked at the desperate eyes of _his_ fiancé the one he wanted to rush too but he knew he was a soldier and his job…to follow commands at all costs. Looking back to his superior officer Kakashi spoke through his fear clenched heart. "Sasuke please? He's the baby of our group and he's my soul mate! Please Sasuke take it back!" his voice and words sounded childish even to himself but if it's what would bring the soldier home with him then he'd turn two all over again, heck he'd put a bonnet on and suck his binky if that's what it took… he'd just kill all witnesses later. Looking at the tears in Iruka's eyes he choked back on his own tears as a wave of nausea racked his gut, his grip on Naruto wavering just enough to wrench his arms free and bring them to his chest but still the blonde didn't get up as the larger male was still pinning him with his weight. Kakashi averted his eyes closing the steely blues in hope to erase the look of betrayal on his love's face. The picture though was now burned in his mind, and e knew now he was a damned man, his soul forever the devils to torture with his cruel tan fingers, this tanned man was his demon now more than ever.

Sasuke turned and slapped Kakashi over his cheek so quick and harsh it sent the lanky male sprawling out into the sand and away from the blonde he had been on moment before. Anger turning to pain in Kakashi's eyes as he dabbed at his bleeding lip with a dry index finger pulling away sandy gritty blood. Glancing from his blood covered finger over to his heart; bound by maniacs then to his commanding officer once more. The raven haired male was tense, red-faced and livid "How dare either of you talk back! I am your superior officer and I command you to return to your barracks! You're being shipped back to the states tonight! I suggest you pack your bags!" Sasuke turned to look at Iruka's pleading eyes. His cruel words echoing in every U.S. Soldiers ears as the wind blew blowing tiny sand granules into the eyes of every one causing irritation and dryness. Some blinked others winced, then the rare few who refuse to move in fear of missing something, even their hearts seemed to halt in their usual thrum in order to listen, hanging on every word.

Iruka had remained quite but now his fear won out, sweat had covered his hands and tears began to streak his cheek as he pleaded to his friend. "Sasuke, please. Do you know what happens to people like me that have been caught?" His voice reached to a high pitch and the stocky dirty man standing next to him kicked at him, aiming for behind his knees forcing him down much like Kakashi had forced Naruto down.

Forcing Iruka's legs to give out, he fell hard in the sand his mouth acting against him when he gasped in shock as it filled with sand causing his mouth to go dry and he choked and coughed on the gritty substance. Kneeling back up he whimpered at the grains that had managed to lodge themselves in his teeth and on his sand paper like tongue. Tears flowing from his eyes he looked pleadingly at his friend-no, commanding office once more. The men behind him seemed to chuckle at the look of desperation on his face. The pleasure to see a infidel so desperate pleased them so much they appeared high. Iruka didn't know what they were saying in their language but he was no fool in knowing that they often used the word 'infidel' to describe Americans and at the moment with their eyes trained on him, he was the 'infidel' of the day. His eyes closed as his head fell downwards so defeated he felt.

Sasuke looked at him then shook his head, his face seemingly emotionless. "Good thing you're a casualty, right?" Sasuke saw fear give way to a questionable look as Iruka's gaze slowly came to look at him. Iruka eyed him as if he were insane, '_what was he talking about? Iruka was alive at least right now he was. But that's not to say he will be once out of sights_'. Sasuke thought to himself guiltily. Sasuke's eyes clouded over as if to tunnel his vision into a truly emotionless form before he spoke louder; for the soldiers that had begun to gather to hear.

All were gripping a fire arm painfully tight to their chests they just needed the word or for one shot to give them the excuse they needed. "A treaty was signed! Al-Qaeda agreed that they 'surrender', and give us at _least_ ten years of peace! Leaving the United States and its inhabitants free of their tyranny , if we pull our troops out and don't meddle in their affairs! The only thing other thing that they asked for was the survivor of our last confrontation." Sasuke shouted to try and get the point through, his arms rose from their side his palms upturned as if praising his god in front of a church. "The president and I have signed off on the agreement! Iruka was the sniper and the only one to survive before he was rescued… They only wish to finish the last battle!" Sasuke turned his back to Iruka, refusing to meet his betrayed look and the dark skinned men holding him looking on at the man. Most peoples gaze fell away almost ashamed like, but the few that did look between Iruka and the other men looked torn on what was right to do. How could they make such a choice in one hand they had their home and families and in another they had their brother who fought with them, slept with them and ate with. He had become almost as much a family as their own blood.

"But he's a soldier like the rest of us! I thought we stood as one!" A man's voice shouted from the crowd. Some of the eyes that had looked away looked up to Sasuke waiting for his retort. And what they saw they feared, his face contorted in rage, his face when beet red and he clenched his fists at his sides as if to restrain himself from punching the person who had spoken up. Just as he was about to say what was on his mind another voice spoke up.

"What happened to no man left behind!" a woman's voice shouted her short purple hair clinging to her face from sweat as a small tattoo on her neck peeked up from her T-shirt. That seemed to have the biggest impact as finally up-roars of angry shouts were in union, one of the younger mean near Iruka backed away a step in mild fear and surprise at their union. All eyes that had fled to the ground were up and glaring furiously at Sasuke and the Al-Qaeda. Their eyes held as much betrayal as Iruka's eyes held.

Anger flared back into Sasuke the vein in his neck protruded in rage even tinged a light purple. "_It_ is not human! It's a sniper." His hand flew an accusing finger to Iruka whose breath hitched in his throat at the cruel words. Never had he heard Sasuke be so cruel. "He's a viper in the leaves and only thrills from the kill! Think of how many have died from his ONE index finger alone!" despair gripped Iruka and he knew there was no going back, from then forth he was a dead man. Iruka looked down refusing to look any of his friends or comrades in the eyes but still listened to the cold words that left Sasuke's mouth. He had begun to convince himself that even if he had returned to the states now he couldn't live with himself. "Besides he is not anyone now." Sasuke hushed out as if to still convince himself once more. His heart hurt, his lovers brother's life was in his hand…Iruka was like a brother to him as well… it was too cruel, life was just too cruel. The voices quieted as they listened to the venom laced words that echoed in the surrounding dunes, never had they thought one of their own could be so different.

Iruka was beginning to question who the real 'snake' was. Neither he, nor his home, nor the men holding him captive was a true pit viper… but destiny clutching at his throat with its teeth at every turn.

Sasuke turned desperate as he looked at the other men refusing to look Kakashi, and Naruto in the eyes. "We get to go home! We get to see our lovers and our children! Isn't **_ONE_** more life worth all of theirs? Think about holding your babies in your arms again!" Sasuke's voice was just little more than pleading with the troops now as if to make himself believe the words as much as the people around him were suppose to. Every one stopped and looked around at their friends and allies silence gripping the ground. Sadness slathered itself on their faces but a lot of them nodded very lightly as if too afraid to be seen having agreed. The others just stood still, but in the end they had been there for well over a year, some had even missed the birth of their first born cause of this war. '_Kakashi I'm sorry. Asuma please forgive me._' Sasuke hissed to himself as his eyes squeezed them selves shut causing whit and colored sparks to fly across his vision.

"Sasuke, you believe that?" The emotion overwhelmed Iruka, forcing tears of shock and horror to his raw face. He tugged on the cuffs and looked at the small stocky people who held him in place before whipping around back to _his people_. One cursed and then spat on his face mixing with dirt and sand before forging a slow slimy trail down his cheek burning like acid. His eyes had slammed shut instinctively as the thick bubbly mess landed on his cheek. His head jerked away as if to try and dodge it, but all in vain. The look in their eyes were only a foreshadow of his horrible future to come and shiver ran over his arms before his whole body trembled.

Sasuke walked over to his side and looked at him again his emotionless facade didn't even waver when their eyes met but poor Iruka wasn't as mentally strong and his eyes cast downward in hopes to salvage some form of his mental stability before he broke down in front of all to see, tears were ok but a sob was intolerable. Looking down Sasuke looked at Iruka's badge on his arm. Gripping it he hesitated almost forlornly then ripped it off his sleeve. "Good-bye my-" He hesitated and swallowed, his hand grasped Iruka's chin forcing him to look Sasuke in the eyes. "-Iruka." Wiping away the small amount of spit that was stuck to his face with his thumb; Sasuke leaned forward and kissed the top of sand coated mocha hair. It was final he was an outcast and though the kiss was not as welcomes as the popes would have been it was something to try and remember cause for once it was a real touching and emotional kiss in his head. That was when he felt the tremble in the others lips the hesitation…Sasuke hated himself, not Iruka…and he felt it.

Looking at Iruka's dog tags he gripped it tenderly as if to marvel them, and then ripped them off harshly. Iruka gasped as his skin on the back of his neck ripped a little and began to bleed down to his shoulders. Sasuke took the badge on Iruka's arm ripped it away too before dabbing away at the blood before wrapping the tags around the soiled material. "I promise to tell our Country you died a hero." Sasuke gripped Iruka's tags in his pale hand and dangled them in his face. Iruka gasped as he recognized the blood soaked cloth and tag as the sign of his demise. He had done similar to salvage the tags of others so at least the families had something that didn't stink of decay to hold onto. "To me and everyone here, and to our country _you_ are the true hero." Looking at the Al-Qaida men he nodded and they turned their backs hesitantly to the American soldiers, tugging on the tanned wrists roughly to keep him moving. Iruka tugged, kicked and screamed begging for release from his confines, no longer caring how cowardly he appeared to the others. He wanted to go home too, he wanted to live, he wanted a family with his lover…he wanted to be safe and have the freedom to choose!

Sasuke turned to see Naruto, and Kakashi standing still as the other men and women turned towards their barracks, both looked shell shocked. "How...could...you." Naruto gasped in ragged breaths dashing to his barrack in near hysterics ignoring every one he rammed into and refusing to apologize for his behavior. Sasuke didn't say a word, just looked at the ground his eyes burned and he rubbed his eye lightly cursing the dessert sand and sniffed back a small sob that threatened to break his hold on reality. It was done….what had he done?

"He was my-everything. Now I've nothing." Releasing his hold on his composure the world seemed to twist in a sickening motion and Kakashi was forced to take a ragged gasp of air to keep from retching he turned to look at the vehicle and the men attempting to load the mocha colored male.

The words that screamed out were sharper than Sasuke's blade and silenced as quickly as a bullets wound into Kakashi's hardening heart. Making Sasuke and Kakashi look at the vehicle. "Sasuke please save me, somebody! I'm scared, please!" Iruka pleaded. Tears burning his sun burned cheeks. Sweat darkened his shirt and Kakashi knew the look Iruka had, he was inches away from pissing himself. Kakashi looked down. He couldn't watch, he couldn't, his loyalty was to his country not one man.

The remaining troops that heard him shut off their ears trying to do what they could to see their families. The three _"friends"_ that heard him more clearly than ever, stood and watched him go, even Naruto sopped mid sprint to listen to his 'brothers' last words forever letting them etch into his memory. Sasuke turned away again and headed to his bunk, he had to comfort Naruto. Kakashi waited till the vehicle of cursing men was gone before falling to his knees' he began to wail like only one who lost all, could. His voice hitched and screeched and he slammed his fists down though dramatic he wanted to kill someone and this was the only way to relive himself of such intense desire.

_Asuma looked at the unfolding troubles. "If only I too had survived, then Iruka wouldn't have to suffer alone. I could have been there with him, for him…" Shaking his head he looked at his uniform. _**I willed myself to look normal even for a spirit it is a feat, but without always concentrating then I reverted to the way I looked when I died.**_ Shaking his head of the thought Asuma glared at his hands before slowly putting his right had to his head where he could still imagine the bullet hitting, and the instant of pain before nothing. Slowly lowering his hand he glared at the imaginary blood before looking to his friend once more. He walked over to the lonely man and put his hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry Kakashi; please I'm sorry I couldn't protect him like I promised!" Asuma began to cry as he wandered why he hadn't left with his body returning to a very pregnant Kurenai or even why he just couldn't move on, and then what seemed like a miracle-_

_ "_Asu, if you're up there please, protect him! I can't and I really could use you right now give me a sign, anything but this damned sand…please I'm begging!" Kakashi pleaded his head was tilted back and eyes were closed as he prayed for a miracle.

_Asuma recognized his nick-name and smiled. "I wish I could, but I can't. I just wish I could!" Asuma felt more tears well up in his face as he took his hand off Kakashi's shoulder._ "_Kakashi I can't. My black hair stands still in the blowing breeze_. _My tears only exist on my cheeks, and the sand blows through me like it does through the sky. Unlike you the wind mats your silver hair with sand, mud and sweat, your tears water this dry land and only you matter any more, I am nothing." Asuma's shoulders sagged as he realized his own faults. "Please Kakashi, rise and do something, you mustn't stay here... the rain will give way to cold." The statement was meant as words of wisdom, which Asuma rarely had at least to tell, but now he seemed full of it and there was no way of sharing. Turning to the direction the vehicle had left he sighed. "He will suffer like never before in his life, worse than when his uncle's hurt him and worse than what his own friend(s) had done to him; they will make him pray for a fast ending. Kakashi be glad you can __**ONLY**__ imagine what they will do to him." looking Back at Kakashi he shook his head. "I'm sorry." sitting down he leaned against his weeping, praying friend and began to shed tears with him. "Sorry…"_


	2. Chapter 1: clique

I OWN NOTHING! .

R&R

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: The beginning of a great clique<p>

Iruka looked at the ground submissively, tears in his eyes streaking his face. He tried to focus on how his vision blurred, distorting the objects at his feet. "Why won't you leave me alone!" he exclaims helplessly, his eyes squeezing shut to release the tears building up. His chocolate eyes wavered in the salty water mix, his auburn hair filthy with mud the strands clomping together in a dread-lock and grass. Brown blotches spotted his purple polo uniform shirt. His blue jean pants had soaked up the puddle he was pushed in giving him the look of having wet himself. His knees where bleeding and skinned and his hands burned as he glanced at them having seen that he had skinned them rather nicely; making small fist's he began rubbing at his puffy red eyes and cheeks. Getting up slowly from the puddle he tried to stand only to have a slightly larger form shove him to the ground once more even harsher than before. This time he stayed down.

The three boys who had done the deed looked at him and sneered. They were untouched their tan pants were nicely ironed and their shirts were name brand and expensive. All three were different and if you had to know the perfect group of bullies. One bent over to get a better look at Iruka's face, his nose curled showing his teeth slightly. "Cry baby!" He said mockingly as he smacked Iruka on the forehead hard enough to leave a red mark.

"Bed wetter!" the one to the leaders left challenged. Bringing his hand around and landing it harshly to Iruka's temple forcing his head to the side. He didn't turn it back just remained still, waiting in his puddle of despair.

The third was the smallest and yet the most frightening, stepped forward and smiled at him, it was kind and frowned to the other two before looking at Iruka and smiling gently, offering out his hand. "here, please allow me to help you up." Iruka knowing know better sighed in relief and smiled to the boy before him, taking the offered lightly. Just as Iruka was about to curl his knees beneath him so he could sit up his day already looking bright…the boy released his hold Iruka's hand causing Iruka to fall back to the ground landing roughly on his but causing the air to leave his lungs and him to gasp desperately. The boy put his hands on his hip and sneered like the others once more. "How did some six year old get into third grade? I mean aren't you still nursing off your mama's boob's or some thing?" He prodded the tanned shoulder roughly causing Iruka to whimper.

He wasn't six he was seven and a half; he wasn't nursing he was just smart enough to skip a grade and a half. His fist clenched as he slowly rose up his brown dirty bangs shadowing his eyes from view trying to hide his new tears. He hated talking about his mother; the woman was brilliant and so happy all the time she had just recently been killed in an accident with his father as well. They had both been excellent parents and he hated people talking bad about them, even if he hated them for leaving him here, alone. Finally e found his voice- "Don't..." he whispered shaking his head slowly, making it even harder to hear him.

"What'd you say, you little Umpa-lumpa!?" The boy sneered trying to mock the Hispanic blood that coursed his veins, as much as the color shirt he wore that morning. The last boy lashed out and grabbed Iruka's shirt in his hands roughly. The action threw Iruka off balance as he stumbled in the direction of the pulls as the boy shook the smaller form.

"Don't talk bad 'bout my mommy!" Iruka exclaimed shoving the boy down finally forcing the others hands off him. When Iruka saw him hit the ground fear struck him deep and he gasped pulling his hands to his chest for a moment as if trying to understand what to do next. "I'm s-so sorry- I didn't mean it! Please I'm so-" he began pleadingly taking a step back.

"That's it! Get him!" The evil boy demanded stomping his foot. The two that had been standing side line closed in on him but stopped and looked around. Getting up the boy's eyes grew wide as he looked towards Iruka before he turned and fled. "We'll finish this some other time!" He yelled over his shoulder before focusing on his running.

Iruka removed his arms which was blocking his face and smiled relieved then threw his arms up in the air in joy. "Yeah, ya big pooh-pooh head! You better run, next time I'll do even more damage!" snorting he rubbed his hands together to clean the dirt from them as he turned slamming into a hard object. Falling back down, he looked up eyes growing wide. Embarrassment skittered across his face and across a scar free nose.

Four boy's stood there smiling down at him, amusement on their face. The boy's stayed quite at first till the blonde haired one stepped forward and offered his tanned hand for a hand up. "You're brave for a runt! Ya' know that?" Offering the hand to Iruka, he waited for him to take it. Clasping it tightly Iruka hesitantly got up leaning heavily on the hand for support trusting this boy more than he had trusted the others already. "What's your name, mine's Naruto Uzumaki, you can call me Naru. though 'cause that's usually easier."

Shyly Iruka, smiled and tried wiping away the remnants of tears; smudging mud across tan cheeks. Pulling his hands behind his back he twisted in a shy childlike fashion. "Iruka."

Naruto smiled and looked at him curiously. "That's it? You haven't a last name?" he prodded for more information. He crept closer eyeing him gently.

Iruka looked at her then smiled meekly. "Iruka Umino-Campos, it sounds weird 'cause my daddy and grandpa are of Hispanic blood line." he shied away then turned back. "Normally I don't use Campos very often though so it's ok if you don't remember it."

"Well I'm part German!" The boy in the middle spoke excitedly, "Names Asuma Sarutobi." The boy was funny looking and had a very spiky hair; black eyes glittered with a Childs enthusiasm. As he leaned heavily on a silver haired boys' shoulder.

"Oh Yeah?! Well I've got more German blood that you!" A lanky boy with bright silver spikes stated pointing at his chest his eyes glaring at the boy leaning on him as he shook him off. "Names Kakashi Hatake!" he stated winking at Iruka the boy gaping at him in surprise at the action.

"Sadly I've every one of you beat, I'm part Romanian!" The voice wasn't excited and the boy looked like he sounded. Dark hair hung straight in his eye line and his garments were shades of grey and black. His face looked as though he couldn't smile. "Uchiha Sasuke"

The last syllables came out almost reluctantly and Naruto's cheeks puffed out trying to hold back a laugh. "Sasuke... heh heh, it totally make you sound like a uke!" he snickered. Not even bothering to cover his mouth so every one in the group heard him. Blue eyes eyed Sasuke slowly full of mirth for the other male.

"You got a problem with my name?!" Sasuke and Naruto glared at each other then interlocked their hands in a mock wrestling match. Neither giving any ground to the other. Their head bashed together and suddenly they became all fists feet and snarls as they wrestled each other.

"Only that it makes you sound like a pussy!" Naruto stated grinning wildly as a fist landed on his right cheek.

"What'd you say you stuck-up German pig?" Sasuke exclaimed, gritting back his grin. Flinging another punch at the blonde male just in time for a hard kick to land between his legs bringing him down for the count. "HA! Americans win AGAIN!" Naruto jumped with joy pumping his fist in the air.

"Mah… Naruto American is a rather large variety as we comprise mostly of settlers…much like the Irish…" Naruto stopped and looked at Kakashi in shock as Asuma just nodded in agreement. Kakashi and Asuma looked at them and smiled before turning to Iruka just as Sasuke staggered to his feet and body slammed Naruto on his face, elbowing him in his ribs. Kakashi turned back to Iruka. "Don't worry they do this all the time. So tell me aren't you the little boy their calling a small genius?" the statement was blunt and it made Iruka happy knowing he wasn't receiving an easy rout out.

"Yes, I was transferred here." Iruka whispered shyly, and then smiled scratching the back of his head awkwardly. "Thank you for the help earlier I was sure I was going to get my butt handed to me!" Kakashi smiled before both Asuma and he ruffled the small tan tresses in their hands before walking over to break up the roughhouse brawl. Iruka was illated he finally had a clique to call his 'home'.


	3. Chapter 3

**I OWN NOTHING!**

**whelp im back FINALLY an' I wanna say a HUGE thank you to ****_Korregidora _** left**beautiful reviews on I do believe almost ALL my stories so I worked had on trying to finish classes and work early just so I could spare some time to write the next chapter(s) on my Naruto fanfiction(s) even T.N.E.F.F. so hopefully i'll get those posted soon. till then heres this one ENJOY ;3**

Chapter 2: High school

The years had past with ease and the small group of friends had grown closed and in-separable. Iruka had felt weak his whole life, but now he was enrolled in a martial arts school him and Sasuke both taking top in their classes. All of them went to practice through the week. Naruto and Sasuke had grown 'close' (close enough to have a small child now). Kakashi and Iruka, had grown close, and Asuma stayed close though only dated outside the circle of friends, though recently he had seemed to have taken a liking to one teacher at the high school named Kurenai, admittedly she was pretty but she was playing hard ball with him. Every day Asuma went to the teacher with something different. Flowers, tickets to a movie, dinner plans anything that would get the teacher to agree to a date; but with strict 'no dating students' policy it was hard for her to say yes.

Naruto went into R.O.T.C. and persuaded the others as well. So inevitably Sasuke fallowed Naruto loyally, soon after Asuma, then Kakashi. The one that seemed the least willing was Iruka. Though smart and now much stronger he still seemed mentally ill prepared for such a task. Alas Iruka gave in and joined, both he and Asuma showing exceptional skills in long distance shooting. That lead to where they are today Snipers. Naruto however strangely had begun to show his colors in First aid and evacuation training. Eventually going to classes that lead Naruto, to being a medic and tactician on the fields (who knew?). And Sasuke… he was a born leader and that is what he did, he led his troop and somehow they became better than any one could have hoped for. Leaving Kakashi and Asuma as high ranking officers; though Asuma admittedly also had some skills with First Aid repairs on the field.

Iruka had grown strong body, heart and soul, as all his friends had, his 'innocent' demeanor never really leaving him but mellowing out quiet a bit. School was fast and quick normal even yet normal was wrong for trained soldiers. Sasuke came with news of a 'tragedy' for all of them, this tragedy was heart wrenching to the students and though scared as hell it didn't mean they would run…

Asuma glared at Sasuke as he waited for Sasuke to respond his arms crossed a small twitch from his left brow every now and again as the silence drew out. "Are you serious?! We can't handle that!" He gasped through gritted teeth finally when Sasuke still hadn't spoken up. Asumas' fingers tightened in his school uniform jacket before releasing in hopes to decrease the amount of wrinkles it would cause.

Sasuke looked away ashamed for only a moment before squaring his shoulders and standing straight not willing to allow the slightly taller male to intimidate him. They boys had been friends for years he wasn't about to let the male scare him now. "I know and I tried to get them to see the same way but the whole group of R.O.T.C. successors is going we included. They need snipers so you, Iruka, Kotetsu, Genma, and Raido, were the first they enlisted after school to transfer immediately to the field. They need medics so Naruto, Konohamaru, Sakura, and Ino, were the next people they enlisted, you where just barely bumped from the list then but... I requested Kakashi, and I, so as not to be left behind! They agreed. So we get five weeks of rest and training, then we are shipped off to Afghanistan. Asuma people are dying over there every day! They need us! I will not let Naruto, nor Iruka to go over there unprotected! I promised I'd protect them~!"

"Forget the higher up's! What about your son, Naruto's son! And the wedding you have planned next spring!?" Asuma hissed cutting Sasuke off.

Sasuke shook his head and sighed a small crease forming on his brow. Asuma and Kakashi had recognized the forming crease mere weeks earlier and it made the Raven look many years older than he was. "His father knows already he has agreed to take him in for the six months we are gone." shaking his head Sasuke looks around to see if any one had entered the bathroom. No one was inside but them…_yet_. "Besides-" Sasuke tried to begin but the bell rang and echoed in their ears making both males wince at the shrill sound bringing memories of three o'clock morning and rather wet nights.

"I have to go!" Asuma stated melancholy clogging his throat. "Kurenai's class is next, I'm outta here." Shoving past Sasuke, Asuma headed to the door. Just then it swung open and slammed right into Asuma's face. "Shit!" he yelped out once more his hand going to his face as he mumbled under his breath.

Asuma grabbed painfully at his nose and face almost clawing at his bruising and bleeding nose. "I'm so sorry are you bleeding?!" The voice was quick and high pitched and everything seemed to grow quiet as Sasuke, Asuma and the new character stared at each other.

Asuma let his hand levitate just by his nose as he pinched the bridge stemming the blood flow. Though it wasn't really useful it still made him feel better for trying. "What the?" squinting he focused his slightly spinning vision. "Iruka? What the hell are you doing in the Males bathroom? You're supposed to be in the 'family' bathroom…meant for people like you! You're practically a girl in our bathroom!" Asuma growled out sourly.

The boy looked quizzically at his friend then shrugged. "I heard your voices and for some reason I went to the door I thought they were coming from. I didn't realize it was the Male's bathroom." His answer was truthful and very slack in tone obviously not really caring. Putting his hands in a surrender like fashion he smiled and jumped at Asuma, squeezing him in a vise grip. The male grunted, but didn't protest the sudden affection. Patting Iruka on the back awkwardly, Asuma raised his head to look at him from down his nose. "Big brother Asu... what are you two doing in the bathroom...alone?" The statement was pure curiosity, but the tone was slightly off and Asuma, released his nose with his other hand glaring at his friend who was insinuating 'something' between the two males. Peeling himself away from the other male Asuma when to wash his face and hands of the small amount of blood.

Glaring at Iruka, Sasuke tried to get off with a menacing tone but the hint of laughter was a lingering notion as he watched Asuma for a moment as he returned in moments. "Oh yeah? Ya little cunt!" Sasuke challenged bending down to be face to face with the other male.

Iruka's smile faded and though he heard the laughter in his voice the words were hurtful and he turned to Asuma. The look on Iruka's face made Asuma (once again) angry at Sasuke. Pushing his friend away from the door and away from sight; Asuma body slammed Sasuke with all he had. "That was one word too far!" he hissed at the smaller and older male. Sasuke lifted his fist in a mock punch and Iruka thought for sure they were going to fight for real. Bringing his fist down they all came back to reality when the squeaking of the hinges made them remember. Iruka was in the MALES bathroom...and now so was some one else. Both boys turned to their friend and started to shove at the tanned male attempting to get him into one of the stalls before the unknown male made it around the corner. "Ow! That hurts!" Iruka whimpered, his much younger body easily manipulated by the older boys pushing and shoving.

"Shudd'up and just take it!" Sasuke hissed pulling Iruka's hair trying to shove him into the first stall, right behind him.

"Dammit Sasuke, you're hurting him!" Asuma seethed tugging on one of Iruka's belt loops trying to get Iruka into the second stall with him.

"Guy's... that you?" the hushed and deep voice asked, both them stopped as Kakashi rounded the small corner. All friends froze and assessed the situation. Kakashi's eyes widened and anger flashed across his face.

Sasuke looked down a small handful of hair wrapped and twisted into and around his fingers and wrist possessively like, tears bubbling in Iruka's large brown eyes. Asuma pulling on his belt loop his hips connected in what appeared to be a 'thrusting' motion, a startled expression crossing his face almost as if he'd been caught doing something he knew would undoubtedly to be his demise . "_What the hell_!" Kakashi exclaimed voice rising. His fist raised and poised, ready to strike. The only question he had to himself was who first, the raven who looked to be forcing _his_ Iruka to give him head or the other raven who seemed to be thrusting into the 'was' virgin ass.

Both Asuma, and Sasuke released Iruka and looked at the red face scarecrow. "Easy man! It's not what it looks like, we thought you were someone else and none of us wanted him to get in ta' any trouble. So we were shoving him into a stall." They both stumbled over the sentence in an effort to appease the angry male. Asuma raised his hands defensively while Sasuke braced himself for a fight.

Kakashi's fists slowly unclenched and his jaw removed it's self from the set position it was in as he forced himself to calm down and listen to his friends. Looking at his crush rubbing his head he blinked back the painful tears and nodded at Kakashi in conformation. "They speak truth Kakashi. I was curios and wandered into the Males' bathroom...wait a-minute! What are all three of you doing here any way! This was planned wasn't it? Are you holding a secret meetin' without Naru' and me?" Iruka exclaimed looking at his friends.

All three boys distracted from the situating looked down almost in an ashamed manner. Kakashi feeling bad for hiding it from the younger two boys spoke, much to Sasuke, and Asuma's protest. "We do this often, at least once a week. We have since Jr. High. We talk about everything. It's just a little alone time for us males." Kakashi looked at Iruka, apologetically and smiled then added impishly. "Sorry?"

"Oh man Naruto would be so ma-" Iruka began to exclaim but was cut off by slightly larger hands grabbing his black hoodie's neck lifting him up.

.

"Don't tell Naruto!" Sasuke's voice sounded more pleading and sorry but the hint of authority was still there.

The smaller tan form looked at the others and smiled softly. "Alright I Promise I wont-" Iruka stopped and gasped as the sound of the door hinges squeaking through the bathroom once more. A split moment's hesitation rested on all four friends before they all scrambled for a stall. Sasuke still holding Iruka by his jacket ran to the first stall. Both Asuma and Kakashi jumped into the second both locking the doors behind them. Leaving only the last two stalls for someone to use. Sasuke's breath was short ragged but quiet, Iruka looked around scared like, while Kakashi and Asuma tried to fit comfortably in one small stall. "Move it over man!" Asuma pleaded to Kakashi elbowing him over, leaving only the toilet to stand on.

Voices, two to be exact filled the bathroom with their conversation. "I know man I would love to get a piece of 'er... but she insists on _waiting!_" the first voice whined pathetically.

"Then do what I do and wait!" The second voice jumped in just after the first stopped his sentence. The voice almost seemed to find humor in the others life struggles.

"Yeah man I know... I'm just so tired of my hand it ain't exactly enough!" the first one exclaimed. And all but Iruka could imagine the other flailing his hands dramatically.

Kakashi and Asuma's mouths fell open and Sasuke tried not to snicker. Iruka on the other hand (NO pun intended) looked around for answers in his confusion. Sasuke looked down and sighed as a dull ach formed in his arms. Re-adjusting his friend he smiled when he saw the coat hanger on the top of the door. Lifting Iruka up, he looped his hood and back of the jacket on the top hook. Iruka's shoulders being pulled up stopped moving and Sasuke tried not to laugh at him as he reminded Sasuke of a small kitten. Turning around Sasuke looked at his small blue cell and debated on how to get out three walls and one door, yet no way out. Quietly bending over and jumping onto the lidless toilet Sasuke steadied himself and crouched down to see if Iruka's shoes could be seen from his spot on the coat hook.

Iruka lightly kicked out at Sasuke catching his attention looking up he waved then motioned for Sasuke to come closer. When Sasuke did so Iruka whispered. "What's a cunt?" his face returned to that same kitten look once more Sasuke could almost imagine the tanned paws and long ears form from the person in front of him.

Sasuke flushed and did all he could to keep from laughing. So innocent, so pure and yet so _stupid!_ He thought to himself lightly snickering. His hand slid over his eyes he looked down almost ashamed like. How could he…Sasuke, stopped the thought as he really looked at Iruka. He was younger than every one else but in all reality he wasn't four years younger just two. Though that did cause trouble at first in entering the military it stood as was and with his IQ he was permitted as a special case, yet even now Sasuke has to realized Iruka was still only 16 as of nine days ago and as such should still be considered such.

Smiling at the fact that Iruka was small enough not to be seen under the stall door, closing his eyes he thought back on their predicament and hopefully of a way out.

Sasuke opened his eyes just to see Iruka open his mouth. The words almost came from his lips _not_ to sneeze... but too little to late. The sneeze was loud and almost childish with as much force that it raddled the door Iruka hung from. The boy's whom had made it to their stalls stopped talking and became very quiet. Sasuke opened his mouth but a voice of another beat him to it. "Ah shit man! Sorry,' bout that. Allergies." Kakashi sniffled as if to mock an on coming attack of sneezes.

"Kakashi, that you?" The voice was loud and they recognized it as the friend with girlfriend 'problems'.

"U-h yeah sure lets go with that." the boys stopped and Iruka's face turned red and he quickly covered his mouth as the boys began to pee. A moment later the noise stopped and the sound of new water from the faucet fallowed after the flush of one toilet. Asuma sighed and looked down to see Kakashi leaning from side to side from one foot to the other biting his bottom lip. Smacking at Kakashi, to get his attention he mouthed his question. _What's wrong with you!?_

_I gotta' go!_ Kakashi almost whimpered, going back to his other foot.

_Crawl under the stall to the one next to us... pee there_. Asuma mouthed.

Disgust crossed Kakashi's face _Never!_

Rolling his eyes Asuma motioned to the seat he was on and whispered. "Then use this one."

Relief crossed Kakashi's face as he began to unbutton his tight black pants. Asuma slapped Kakashi hard and hissed at him. "Not with me on it stupid!" Asuma jumped off and the running of faucets also stopped.

"You alright Kakashi? You're making funny sounds?" The voice was the second voice and for some reason the voice sent a chill down Asuma's spine. The voice was helpful sounding but also the small hint in tone and language told all friends what they hadn't realized before. The boy was gay. Goose bumps rose on Asuma's body and he shivered. But you see Asuma didn't mind Kakashi, Iruka, Sasuke, or Naruto they were technically family but for some reason any other homosexual just freaked him out.

Kakashi opened his mouth but before he could speak Sasuke spoke up. "Sorry actually that was me." Sasuke spoke. Unlocking the door he flung it open. Iruka's face stopped just away from the wall, sadly his nose wasn't so lucky. Tears stung his eyes and he tried to keep from making a noise as Sasuke gently let the door shut so as not to show he added weight that would have slammed the door.

"Sasuke, man your here too? How's the Military treating you?" The boys asked.

Sasuke started washing his hands and nodded. "It's all good, they're as rough as ever." he answered smoothly. Both boys almost seemed to swoon with respect towards him. Iruka crossed his arms and smiled realizing just how popular his friends were. Sasuke turned and left out the door both boys following question and attention galore was showered on to the class president. Shortly after Kakashi and Asuma fallowed after washing their hands both relieved 'sigh's' escaping their lips. Iruka heard the door close behind all the boys and fear gripped him "Guy's?" he pleadingly whispered. "Hello?" squirming he knocked his funny bone and heard a _click_ sound. He froze. Glimpsing down he froze at the latched door. "Oh no." he gasped. Growing quite again as the doors flew open and a new much older voice came mumbling into the room, without a doubt it was head master Sarutobi.

The two strange boys had left back to their room as the remaining original three friends where about to hit the stairs when Kakashi stopped. The other two halfway down turned to look up at their comrade. "Something wrong?" Asuma asked sincere concern on his face.

Sasuke shook his head slightly and looked at them. "I don't think so but... for some reason I also feel like something's wrong, right Kakashi?" slowly he began to walk again. His gaze cast over his shoulder.

Sasuke smiled and looked at Kakashi placing his hands behind his head in a relaxed manner. "Man Sasuke my nose still hurts were Iruka smashed…. into it with… the… Door-"

All three boys stopped and looked hesitantly at each other. Then all shook their head. "Oh no!" Kakashi gasped.

"Please tell me we didn't." Asuma pleaded with the others.

Kakashi nodded and all three of them shouted in union. "Dammit we forgot Iruka!" turning back up, they ran backed to the Males' bathroom. A mixture of fun, adrenalin, fear, and apathy crossed over their faces as they laughed.


	4. Chapter 4

**sorry this is a little short even for me but the reason the next few are a little short is because its leading up to something a little bigger so get the fluff and fun for now and then the just when your least expecting it i'll bomb ya with a surprise lol I highly doubt any one will guess what will happen and how Asu, dies. ANY GUESSES?**

**till then Enjoy ;3**

Chapter 3: Hu-rah

The small group of friends stood next to each other smiles on their faces as they looked through the crowd to see family and friends. Each one of them waving every now and again. Naruto looked at Sasuke and smiled as they pointed at their small son sitting on Fugaku's lap. Sasuke's dad looked up pointing at them with his finger and the son lolled his head back and forth as drool slipped from his mouth and down his chin. Iruka smiled as he saw what fascinated him more. In the boy's hand was a small plastic fire truck that he had bought the boy days earlier. He lifted it in the air and smiled as he garbled sounds out of his mouth to imitate a plane only the boy himself seemed to understand.

Looking ahead Iruka saw Kakashi and Sasuke just ahead of him and waved at them. Sasuke looked away but Kakashi blushed lightly and waved back with a small flick of his wrist, smiling at him. He had tried to calm his unruly hair and had his green cap on with its gold and black tassel dangling from the right side and though the dark almost military green colored robed where unattractive Iruka still couldn't help but smile as he thought back to Kakashi in his uniform.

After a few minutes Sasuke went onto the stage and smiled as they announced him as the class president to the others and handed him his diploma. Sasuke raised it into the air rather smugly and smiled and he whispered something in the Principle's ear. The woman smiled and stepped aside to let Sasuke take the podium. The blonde woman threw one of her pigtails over her shoulder as she eyed the group of friends smiling fondly at her 'un-admittedly' favorite students.

Small whispers spread through the crowd in confusion most coming from the family and friends looks of uncertainty crossing their faces as they eyed the raven. Other families began looking at the pamphlet in an attempt to see where the precession was at. Sasuke smiled and waved at the crowd his dark green robe swishing at his feet. Sasuke looked to his side where Asuma and Kakashi came rushing up the stage the later almost stumbling on the steps, more so Asuma dragging a rather blushing Kakashi. Kurenai, Naruto, and Iruka looked at each other uncertain of what their lovers where planning next. Kakashi, refused to look at the three but Asuma, couldn't help but landing glimpses at them smiling every time before turning back to the crowd Asuma winking at the teacher that sat front row in the chairs. Kurenai eyed the raven suspiciously her relationship still rather secrete from the others in the audience and on stage alike.

Sasuke laughed smugly as he announced into the mic. "Ladies and Gents! I am proud to see so many people here and happy to see myself here in this-" Motioning to his robe he looked back at the crowd. "-and I'm also the proud father of a 18 month old son with his mothers-" Asuma shoved at Sasuke's face shoving him away from the Mic. Naruto placed his hands over his reddening face as Iruka and Kurenai shook their heads, looking away from the show on stage; Kurenai went as far as taking the pamphlet and using it to cover her face. It figured to all three the others would make a mule of themselves.

Asuma bent down with Sasuke in a head lock hiding behind the podium as people began to stir and whisper in confusion and nervousness. As Sasuke's arms thrashed about smacking daftly at the larger arms around his neck, face starting to slowly redden as his eyes started bulging. "Sasuke for god's sake! Just get it over with! We all agreed to let you talk as long as you didn't revert back to the normal idiot you usually are!" Asuma hissed releasing Sasuke's neck smiling at the crowd as the other male began taking in big gulps of air before his finger found its way behind the podium giving Asuma an 'F-You' look. Asuma straightened his robe and walked back to Kakashi's side. Kakashi glanced at him as he made a motion with his head as it rolled in a 'seriously?' motion as if stressed by the whole situation. Shrugging Asuma pointed at the now rising Sasuke-who still was glaring pointedly at him- with his thumb and slight shaking his head as if blaming the other for his actions. Kakashi closed his eyes and nodded solemnly in understanding.

Sasuke looked at the two males and made a childish face and stuck out his tongue acting more like Naruto than himself. Looking back at the crowd Sasuke smiled as he saw some faces began to look impatient. Smiling sheepishly he looked back at the others standing on the sideline along with about 148 other students. "Any who- what I was getting at, is… A long time ago four friends came together; later two more would join them all the world meant nothing to this group of six! They had each other. And as high school came to be, relation ships with this group of friends The A went to the K's side and the K came to the rescue of the I, and the S fell deeply for an N! And on this trip of four years, they knew one day that the men would grow enough balls' to kneel down on one knee and ask…" Sasuke, Asuma, and Kakashi bent on one knee facing the other three. Asuma farther ahead of Sasuke (who was in the middle) and Kakashi farther; just a little farther back of Sasuke, so that all were seen by the audience. And they spoke almost in practiced union.

"Kurenai!" Asuma pleaded.

"Naruto" Sasuke smiled.

"Iruka" Kakashi choked out.

Then in sync "Will you do me the honor of marrying me!" all three males were tense even after such a show of rough housing had been displayed mere moments ago.

Naruto was the first to move as he ran on stage tears in eyes. "Yes!" he exclaimed pouncing the father of their son. Nuzzling his nose into the crook of Sasuke's neck. Sasuke had been nervous no matter how well he hid it. He knew Naruto would say yes but the knot that formed in his stomach still held an unsure-ness to it that made him feel almost sick.

Iruka and Kurenai stood for a second in shock, the later having stood so abruptly from her chair that it clattered backwards away from her; then both ran on stage and wrapped their arms around the man of their dreams. Kurenai ignored the blasphemous gasps that headed her way but she didn't care at that moment. Both kneeling gently so as not to topple the other, unlike Naruto had done. "Yes!" They both repeated in harmony. Hugging the others the boys rose to their feet Asuma raised his hand in victory, Kakashi lifted Iruka up into the air and swung him around gently smiling and Sasuke just stood and hugged Naruto tenderly. The boys settled as the cheering reached them and they looked out to see the whole crowd in uproar smiling and clapping.

After placing the ring on their fingers Iruka, Kakashi, Naruto, Sasuke, and Asuma raised their hands as Kurenai copied. The whole group cheered together. "Hu-rah!" after quickly receiving their diploma's all six walked off the stage and made their way to their families

.

Iruka smiled and looked at his friends he felt like he could just explode and instead of leaving a bloody mess it would just turn into some weird confetti. "So when we leave we should take charge of one another!" he said and smiled eyeing his friends.

The group stopped and looked at the small frame. Asuma smiled and pointed an accusing finger at the tan frame. "Your right, we should baby-sit one another so none of us get into trouble! So we all can return home. Safe." He said playfully flicking Iruka on the nose.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and laughed under his breath the nervousness that had been placed as over excited and brash actions settling back into a calm demeanor. As the blond beside him chirped up Sasuke allowed his eyes to roam the form fondly. "Your right! We need do that. Though I know how to stay out of trouble when I see it!" Naruto grinned broadly at the group eyeing him with disbelief. All their faces even Kurenai's face read '_yeah right_'.

Sasuke looked at his friends, Iruka, Asuma, and Kakashi nodded as Naruto tilted his head in confusion. "What are you nodding at?" he asked, sounding offended. He knew that what ever the others were on about it didn't baud well for him.

Kurenai smiled and put her hand on top of Naruto's head ruffling his blonde hair. "Poor sap! Don't even stand a chance. Their sending _you_ on a suicide-run!" she laughed and walked ahead as Kakashi, Sasuke, and Asuma hugged Naruto in a group hug. Naruto gapped at his friends would they really? That was like saying if there was a zombie apocalypse he'd be the first one they'd trip!

Sasuke released him and looked as the others did the same. "The only one of us that will need baby sat would be you! So we all agree you are our charge!" Iruka laughed softly at his older friend. Nodding in agreement, he may have been the baby but he wasn't the 'baby' by any means.

Naruto puckered his lips and shook his head. "Fine then I'll be forced to take the roll of baby sitter on myself!" They laughed and gently shoved him around between all of them.

Iruka laughed. "Com'on guys we better start packing. This is gonna be a long five weeks."


	5. Chapter 4 Zero-60

Chapter 4: zero to 60

Iruka waited at the end of the plane and sighed, his uniform gripped at his shoulders and he tried sighing again, he felt as though he was choking... but he was no fool to believe that he would choke on nothing. No, this feeling was pure nerves forming a knot in his throat to strangle all sense and calm from his very being.

The voices of Sasuke and Naruto, approaching along with other comrades had the slim yet muscled tan male calming, if only minutely. Looking up at the walk he gulped down a breath as he felt bile rise back against him in retaliation. When a hand landed hard on his back, making Iruka drop his pack in favor of scrabbling painfully at his now sore back, he glared, frustrated at the man who had slapped him. "Come on, Iruka don't be so glum it's only for a half a year or so then you can come home and we can all have our wedding and _honeymoon!_" Naruto practically sang at the younger male carrier.

Iruka glared at him and made a relatively slow karate chop for his throat. Naruto smiled and swatted it away half heartedly as if trying to hide his own anxiety through their actions. This was something that was familiar in a sense of their horsing around, it was something that soothed them. "Only you look forward to _that_!" Iruka said jokingly. "Once we return we won't be able to turn back! Game over!" Iruka laughed his mind trailing to the ring around his finger with a satisfied grin.

Sasuke, smirked and walked past his friends onto the plane his hand quick as lightly lashing out ad smacking both boys upside the head with an open hand. "Behave you two or I'll throw you out before we reach land." He teased, but sounded very serious.

"He's not the only one!" Kurenai said waving her hand high in the air with exaggerated slowness as she approached with Asuma next to her, the swell in her belly very noticeable now.

Iruka ran up and hugged the geography teacher before saying his goodbyes and following Naruto. Iruka paused long enough to grab his bags and ran up the ramp, brown doe eyes looked almost lecherously at Naruto before whispering in his ear. "What's it matter, you've already done _'that'_!" He practically purred.

Naruto sat down in a seat and looked at Iruka frightened, and almost appalled like. "You mean, you haven't?" he gasped out grabbing at the others uniformed chest in a dramatic fashion, shaking the body desperately as his eyes widened in 'fear'. "Kakashi! What is wrong with you denying a young man his needs?" Naruto wailed and flopped back as he threw an arm over his face in a show of 'woes the world'.

Iruka tilted his head and raised an eyebrow. "Uh. No… was I supposed to?" he said nonchalantly before scratching at his ear his face starting to flame.

Naruto relaxed every muscle as he ignored the accommodation of a few more people, looking away from Iruka. "Well, not exactly. But it doesn't hurt every now and again, nice calming effect when in a rough patch of the relationship." He said, sounding pouty.

Asuma smiled as he sat down on Naruto before the small blonde thrashed and bucked him off with a fuming huff. Asuma then settled in comfortably with a laugh to Naruto's right side, grinning evilly at the others. "Says the one who had a kid in the end of it all!" He teased.

Naruto made a stab at him with his elbow and they began to laugh. "Ha! Like your one to talk mister, "I only have it out for my teachers! Now look at poor Kurenai! She's stuck waddling around for another 3 months!" Naruto snarked at him.

Asuma grinned. "Hey it was legal I'm 18 and she wasn't _my_ teacher …" he said with a grin and wink to Iruka.

"Anymore" Iruka quipped while rolling his eyes.

Kakashi boarded then at last looking about to see who all had boarded. Sasuke was sitting across from Iruka who gave a salute like wave to the silver haired male. Kakashi turned for a moment and glimpsed out at the runway and sighed deep and tragically.

Asuma stood and walked over to him, placing a hand on the shoulder without the burden of clothes and pack. "Hey, man we'll return before you know it! Don't worry, Com'on take a seat I saved you one next to me." Asuma said trying to cheer up the silver haired friend.

"I know it won't take so long, but I feel almost torn." Kakashi said.

Asuma looked up one last time to see Kurenai waving at him, smiling softly. Turning away with a frown, he and Kakashi began to walk back to their seats when he gave a final wave over his shoulder to his long time crush trying to reassure her. His voice remained silent as he refused to admit that he felt a little uneasy as well, but he put it to nerves.

Sitting down Asuma and Kakashi began to buckle themselves in when the pilot's announced over the intercom their soon departure. "Wow what a dramatic pair the two of you are!" Naruto spoke softly just loud enough for the two men and Iruka to hear. Both glared at him with a look waiting for retribution.

"I know we were told how to take off and all, but I wasn't listening. I was too busy talking how does it work again?" Naruto suddenly said looking to Iruka with a wide gawking stare. Naruto had just finished fumbling with the final buckle as he looked between the friends he held dear. Iruka actually expected the male to forget something… but he was expecting Naruto to yell 'Holly Cheese N' Rice Batman! I forgot my underwear!' not to nonchalantly whisper… 'Hey I know we trained for this day for like more than a year but I can't recall how we take off…' So due to his shock Iruka sat open mouthed and looked at Naruto.

Kakashi and Asuma smiled looking at each other. Asuma crossed his arms and spoke. "You cross your arms and hold your breath right as we take off!" he said matter of factly.

Kakashi copied Asuma and nodded. "We go from zero to sixty miles an hour so it usually knocks the breath out of you! So if you hold it you don't lose it." Kakashi said attempting not to laugh as he elaborated.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and smacked at Asuma and whispered to him. "You don't really believe he's stupid enough to believe that do you?" he hissed out as the other men and women started to cross their arms but kept their breathing normal.

Asuma leaned forward and smiled giving the other male a cocky smile. "Then you must not know him as well as you think you do!" he said then quickly leaned back into the seat as not to be thrown around.

Asuma looked at Naruto and spoke again quickly as he heard the engine roar loader and begin to vibrate the plane. "Don't forget to lean forward like so." He leaned against the restraints, Naruto copied. "Good" he said quickly as he saw that the blonde was too focused on his own actions to realize no one else was doing what he was.

"Ok! Are you sure this is right? It doesn't ring any bells of being correct…" Naruto almost yelled over the engine.

Kakashi and Asuma smiled quickly bumping fists. As they leaned back into their seats and continued to breath. Kakashi quickly added. "Remember hold your breath!"

Iruka gasped in exasperation "Naruto don't listen-" the plane took off and Naruto's body flew against the seat with a thud. He lay still, unconscious. Iruka gasped as the plane took off and waited till it grew steadier, then checked on his friend quickly and saw he had just blacked out as Kakashi, and Asuma's laughter filled the plane.

"Told ya' so!" Asuma laughed as Sasuke glared coldly at him.

Naruto stirred a moment later as Kakashi and Asuma's laughter subsided. His head made a thrumming sound and he shook his head to throw it off.

Iruka looked at his friend with despair and realized that maybe his friend was a little more lacking in the brain department then he thought. Looking across the plane Iruka saw Sasuke glaring at his friends and looking between the males and Naruto. Sighing Iruka relaxed into his seat and waited till the drop zone approached.

"Get your gear on and ready!" A voice boomed at them many hours later.

Naruto woke with a start and looked around as Raido, Kotetsu, Genma, and Sakura, all adjusted their straps to their parachutes. Turning and looking down his side Choji, Gaara, Kankuro, Temari, and Tenten all did the same. Undoing his belt he joined his friends and put his pack on.

Iruka looked at Kakashi and froze for a small second as he saw something he'd never seen before in the man's steely blue eyes.

Fear.

Tightening the belt around his waist Iruka inched over to him as he grabbed his hand and held it gently pulling the hand to his face. "I love you." His words were gentle but somehow sharp and he nodded in agreement to the other male. They were both scared, but they had each other so they had to make it through this.

Turning away from his friends Sasuke went to the hatch and sighed one last breath as a voice came from the inner com. "We will be just above the drop zone in three minutes, prepare to jump." The voice demanded to the new group.

Sasuke watched the hatch door open and he waited. "Let's go!" He ordered his platoon. The entire plane seemed to vibrate as the boots thundered towards the door for a moment they seemed louder than the engines themselves.

In seconds, only the five friends remained. Naruto went to the door but froze at the entrance. Turning he looked towards Sasuke and his friends and yelled to him. "I can't do this!" this was the first time the blonde had frozen in a jump… it was worrying without a doubt.

Kakashi looked shocked, Naruto had perfected the jump, was it because he wasn't in his home country that he seemed frozen? Sasuke smiled and patted his back "I understand, here let me help you. Look strait ahead, not down." Naruto quickly followed as instructed. "Now while still looking up bend over and take a breath it will calm your nerves." Naruto nodded and bent down taking a deep breath and waited to be told to release it.

Iruka smiled warmly; he had never seen Sasuke so generously nice, so warm and caring. He noted the gently hand Sasuke had laid on Naruto's pack. The soft charcoal eyes that told him it would be ok, his friends were here.

"Now cross your arms just like in practice!" Kakashi came up beside Naruto and gestured with his arms for Naruto to copy. Both friend and lover were helping Naruto and he had begun to calm down already.

Kakashi sincerely smiled when Naruto did as instructed. Looking up he caught Sasuke's grin and they both stepped away from Naruto's side. Still holding his breath both Sasuke, and Kakashi lift their boots up and kicked hard on Naruto's ass leaving equal boot prints on two clothed globes.

Naruto screamed in shock. "You ass-hole-" he screamed just as his shoot deployed cutting off his words with a grunt.

Asuma and Kakashi high fived and Asuma quickly jumped out after the blonde. Iruka stood shocked and almost unsure of what to say. "I… I can't believe you guys did that…" he said completely flabbergasted.

Sasuke came over to Iruka's side and slapped a hand over his shoulder just as Kakashi jumped from the plane. Iruka started to pull away from Sasuke's hand when he shoved him towards the door. "No, no really I can jump on my own really!" Iruka stuttered as began pleading but Sasuke was too kick happy to really care. "Oh I know… I'm just making sure no man left behind! Removing his hand from Iruka's shoulder he pulled a low spin kick, hitting him in the lumbar and practically propelling him from the planes hatch."

Sighing Sasuke places dark goggles over his eyes to protect them from wind and debris and smirked. Putting his hands behind his head he leaned backwards out of the plane and free falls. He tried breathing and it almost seemed impossible as the wind lashed about him and stole the air right out from under his nose.

He turned around in the air. Face first as he opened his eyes; his goggles pressing harder and harder still to his face. He passed up Iruka whose chute had just opened, but he continued falling he could see the ground just miles below but really didn't care. Looking up he smirked once more as the sunrise melted the horizon. Shades of red, pink, and grey inflamed the sky. Laying his hands to his sides he felt his descent increase more as he came rushing the ground.

Naruto smiled as the sun crept up from the earth and felt the need to look up. Sasuke was free falling and laughing as he fell. Passing him up, fear gripped at his chest, what was Sasuke thinking? Was his parachute broken? "Sasuke! Sasuke pull the cord! Pull the cord for god's sake! Pull-" he stopped as the chute unfolded just beyond his feet… he would make his lover regret that when they touched down.

Sasuke grinned as he heard the nagging voice behind him. Rolling his eyes he looks back to the sun and smiles as he almost felt all the other men and women of the world of work looking at that same sun. Did they see it like this? Did they see it for the flaming red and pink that engulfed the heavens in its glow?

Asuma smiled as he witnessed the chute disperse from Sasuke's pack as he glided on the slow up draft. Looking to the sun he gasps as he saw fear and flames coming at him. He was suddenly surrounded my Iruka and a few other men and women bombs were exploding and Iruka screamed and sobs beside him. He was hurt and could feel his blood gushing from his side. Looking up Iruka extended his fingers. "Grab on!" he pleaded.

The sound of rapid fire came and he pleaded again. The urge to grip his hand and help himself was overruled when he came to his senses and knew he was finished. Swatting the tan hand away he screamed at him. "Get to cover!" Looking down his leg was missing and blood gushed from the wound. Looking to his right he reached for the radio that was suddenly there, the object they needed to call for help their only hope… no Iruka's only hope. Rolling onto his side he was over powered by an agonizing pain that ripped from his lower half. Stretching his arm out he reached for the radio; his vision blurred and almost focused in on the blood on his hand and he felt sorrow engulf him. He only had enough energy for one scream, he had to make it count. "Kurenai!" Landing on his side he sighed and pain ebbed away as the little red button on the side of the radio depressed and a yellow light began blinking showing that the distress call was made.

Startling into awareness Asuma looked at the fast approaching ground and prepared for impact. Landing on his legs they gave away to soften his blow. Looking around he was safe, he looked down at his dusty hands and sighed. "What the hell was that?"

"Kakshi! I swear if I get my hands on you I'll rip out you throat and call it an accident!" Naruto swung his legs back and forth in an attempt to touch ground and went limp when he knew he wound need help.

Sasuke, Asuma, Iruka, and Kakashi approached the clearing listening to their friends ranting and raving.

They had landed in a clearing, but in the middle rested a tall lone tree with a few large branches. Choji, Gaara, Kankuro, Temari, and Tenten were already at the base of the trunk and starring up at the tree with an range of looks from confusion, to boredom as they wondered how to get Naruto, down.

Kakashi and Asuma burst out into laughter as they approached the tree. They knew it was their fault and they felt tears come to their eyes as they tried to stifle it, and Naruto's face reddened and glared down at them. Asuma looked up with a smug smile. "What you doing up there? Seriously we had ALL this to land in and you picked the ONE tree." He said mocking the angry blonde.

Naruto glared at him and snarled. "Shut up and get me down!" he kicked out in frustration.

I know, I know its short... but hey i'll start working on the 5th chapter shortly... you'll want tissues... and probably some gauze to stem blood flow. ANY way hope ya liked this tiny little filler please read and review.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5: Back grounds

Naruto finished straightening his jacket and glared at his friends. His hands were fisted at his side and his nose curled slightly as his brows pulled tight in a face of distaste. Slowly they settled on Sasuke with a growl. "No….sex….for a fucking year!" he snarled.

Sasuke shrugged with an indifferent look but a smile crossed his lips as he glanced at his frustrated fiancé. "Not like I'm getting any here anyway…" he shrugged and that pissed the blonde off further.

Asuma raised his hands in a surrender like fashion as they all approached the waiting vehicles and soldiers a smile on his own lips as he looked to the menace of an obstacle. "Hey don't blame me, that tree was all mother natures fault. I'll talk to some of the people I know and see what we can do to have the tree removed-"

"No! I want it blown up!" Naruto said with a howl as he climbed into the vehicle behind Iruka. The caramel skinned male looking at his friends fondly as he tried to soothe the irritated male.

Sasuke looked over his shoulder noticing that Asuma was lagging behind them much slower than his usual pace. Looking at Kakashi and gestured with his thumb towards Asuma the silver haired male took the hint with a curt nod and slowed his own pace to a near halt as he waited for the other to catch up. Once Asuma caught up Kakashi had barley opened his mouth to ask when Asuma spoke. "The sun… it rose to greet us…. But if it was so happy to greet us…then why must it look like spilt blood" Asuma asked as he looked to Kakashi who seemed to gain a shadow to his own features.

"I do not know…. But I think it best that we keep our heads up, it's going to be a long 12 months" he sighed as he let his hand that wasn't holding up his pack of supplies and let it card through his windblown sliver hair.

Iruka glimpsed back at his friends from his spot at the window in the jeep. and worried about how they were slowing down, was something wrong? Once Asuma finally loaded into the last spot in their jeep Iruka dared to ask. "Asu? Are you okay? You seem… so scared." He whispered so as not to embarrass the other and he cuffed the other on his head lightly.

"I'm fine" Asuma said firmly as he faced the front once more but still…a look of foreboding refused to leave is brown eyes.

~3 weeks later~

Asuma lay next to Iruka both covered in mud. Iruka smiled when Sakura; another soldier offered her some stale bread from her MRE. The Pink haired slight female was so pale and her green eyes so bright…no wait… no longer. They were fading with anxiety and tears. Her hair greasy and in near dreads from a lack of a real shower but still pulled back weakly in a small pony tail… blood splattered her face and arms but she didn't complain as she laid with the two other soldiers in the filth. "How long have we been here?" she spoke around a mouth full of bread making loud chomping noises in her attempt to breath and eat at the same time.

Asuma lifted his watch as Sakura, and Iruka honed in on him giving him all their attention those four numbers on the others watch seemed to be their only form of entertainment… both Iruka's and Sakura's watch had either perished in the destruction or the batteries had died. "Four days as of 0300 hours ago, and we can expect to be here even longer till we get a chance to radio in our dilemma." He said with exasperation as he flopped down in irritation he rolled his head to roll out the kinks before he settled on the other two that lay with him in their little dirt hole they were in on the cliff face.

Sakura sighed and looked down the rock cliff, twenty feet down lay a limp man flies eating at his bloated body. She watched as flied crawled in and out of the orifices of his mouth and nose, his eyes sunk in and gone. His face was blistered and peeling away, his shirt moved in mock of breaths sometimes but Sakura was no fool, the maggots that crawled along Genma's chest sent shivers down her back and caused her chest and nipples to tense in preparation to hurl the breath she had just eaten. Sakura held back as bile that burned her throat but the small acidic burp could not be staved off as she huffed and tried to choke back a tear. "I don't think I can take the chance Asuma! If I don't get shot just being that close to it-"

Asuma's blistered and sunburnt face snapped up before he lashed out in anger at her, his voice sharp but hushed. "That "it" was a man! Some ones baby at one time! And now look at him! How do you think _you_ would look if I placed a bullet between your eyes and let you soak up 3 days of 112 degrees!" he snarled at her just as a shot echoed through the air sending all three of the remaining platoon to the rock floor again.

Tears streaked Asuma's cheek as he sniffed back a sob. "Sakura, I'm sorry I'm not mad at you. We're hungry, tired, and thirsty and low on all three of those supplemental necessities." Lifting his head and removing his arms from covering his head he looked back and forth between Iruka and Sakura. His throat was tight and his chest ached as the sound of a wailing infant echoed in his ears. A sound he had never heard… but oh how he waited for the chance! 'None of us will get that chance unless someone does something… Kakashi… I'm sorry….'

Iruka knew what flashed across those opposing brown eyes. "Asu, no you cant-!" Iruka's hand lashed out and grabbed at his wrist cuff on his filthy uniform the action sent dust floating in the air and Iruka didn't even wince at how stiff the clothing was from lack of being washed.

Asuma's hand gently landed on Iruka's. "I have a promise to uphold, I will not fail now. Tell….tell Kurenai…that… that I love her?" Asuma choked out around clenched jaws as he steeled himself and riled himself in preparation. Quickly he rose to a crouched position as he attempted to make it down the rock face, Iruka's grip slipping and the younger male keened as he watched his friend leave… now… now was the moment that they lived… or died... Immediately gunfire went off.

Iruka watched in horror as Asuma slowly made his way to the bottom, bullet after bullet hitting the rock face and bouncing off with a loud ricochet. He was barely 7 and a half feet down when a stray bullet planted itself in his ankle.

Asuma screamed as he plummeted another 13 and a half feet before hitting the bottom. He landed on Genma's body and it exploded like some horror show as maggots and flies gushed from the ripped seams in the flesh. Some immediately went to him but others tried to flee the area… Asuma wanted to throw up as he felt the flesh and maggots crawl and squirm under his clothed back but he couldn't even breath let alone vomit. He wanted to moved but with a form of fascinated disgust he shivered as he felt a broken rib from Genma shift within his own body and he gave a choke wail of self-disgust as he realized the males broken maggot infested body had pierced him and already the maggots bathed in his fresh blood and meat as they tried to crawl deeper into the living man…

Iruka watched already shocked, his friend was still alive but… barely and he wasn't moving but in jerky little motions of agony-

Suddenly Sakura snapped and stood and began shooting "You suns' a' bitches over here!" she screamed so that the other men in the brush yards out wouldn't shoot at the already injured man. "Sakura, no! GET DOWN!" Iruka pleaded over the sound of bullet after bullet landing in the dirt around them. Iruka snarled and looked back with his rifle. The was so much gun smoke and his eyes were so dry as he tried so hard to shoot the bastards… hoping to get lucky he aimed and fired a few random shots-

The world seemed to slow as Iruka's head whipped around to face Sakura. He saw the bullet he had thought as it came up and hit its mark. Blood gushed out onto Iruka's face and his breath hitched forcing his scream to stay in his throat.

Sakura fell backwards and Iruka dropped his gun attempting to catch his sister in arms. "Sakura!" Iruka looked for the wound, there where her throat used to be was the gaping, bleeding wound. With each beat of their racing hearts blood squirted onto Iruka's face. Quickly straddling her waist he overlapped his hands on the wound to Ashley's neck. He squeezed tightly as the scream finally escaped his throat. "Stop! Stop it Dammit! Stop bleeding!" He begged tears streaming down mixing with the girls blood.

Sakura was trembling grasping at Iruka's hands and the wound as blood backed up from her wound and out her mouth causing her to choke and retch up blood all over Iruka's face and when some even splattered on his gritted teeth he ignored the taste of her innocent blood... the taste of her fading life… the taste of death.

Iruka squeezed tighter cutting off Sakura's last few strangled gargles. The pale hands eased on the clawing at Iruka's hand causing her nails to remove themselves from Iruka's bleeding flesh. Long gaping cuts left in their wake. Iruka's tan flesh mixing with the dirt under the nails as his blood mixed with hers…

Slowly Iruka removed his trembling hands from Ashley's already bruised neck. Looking down Iruka realized what he had done. He was a medic and a sniper, and somewhere in between saving life and taking it he had mixed his killing blow with his helping hands. Looking at his bloody palms Iruka's hands went to her face and dragged down to coat his face in the blood of one of his own. "I was trying to stop the bleeding not-" Iruka's hands fell from her face leaving the blood to start drying immediately. Hand streaks down her face only accented by the sand granules. As she felt something snap and break inside him she wailed somewhere mixed with madness and a sick wounded animal.

Iruka staggered to his feet and to the edge of the cliff. "It's only twenty feet." he almost crooned and let his legs give under him plunging downwards.


End file.
